My Bloody Valentine, Once Again
by october57rain
Summary: The story begins five years after the 2009 version and as it grows will entwine with the 1981 original version. Thus bringing together two tales of horror into the fictional reality of sweet revenge where no one is safe from the pointing guilty finger.
1. CH01MBV

**Thursday, February 12**

The back head of a man is hardly recognizable in the thick darkness that fills the air except for a slight hint of light that appears no bigger then the head of a pin. A voice whispers, "open your eyes", the dim speck of light slowly moves back and forth. Louder the voice persist "Open your eyes," but this time it was not alone.

The sound of several firearm blast echoes startling his eyes wide open. Burst of light from each shot fired can be seen coming from a chamber at the far end of the mine shaft. Turning back could be seen the way out. Blurred vision waves, eye lids reach half way closed when a voice murmurs, "no." The elevator could be seen. To just reach it and escape, but echoes of more gun fire pierces the ears followed by several voices to faint to recognize and to far away to understand.

Turning back towards the long corridor he staggers, not from drunkenness, yet still needing the cavern walls to steady the walk. The lights seem to hum louder then usual. He watches his shaking arm reach down the wall. His fingers spread wide pressing firmly each stone.

From the seclusion of the chamber entrance he peers around and observes several men dragging the body of a man, dressed in miner's garb, to a coal car then coming his way. He runs back up the shaft and past the elevator. Faster and faster he runs, stumbling here, falling there until he makes it to the main shaft where he watches the men use another coal cart heading to the back of the mine and out the entrance.

Going unseen and unheard he follows them to a small clearing where they lay to rest the body. He recognizes the men who did not see him hiding nearby as they walk back to the mine in silence. Once they disappear into the darkness he stumbles to the fresh grave and collapses to his knees.

Running his hand over his head he feels something moist and warm. Frozen by the site of blood that covers his palm his body begins to quiver. Without thought without thinking he digs, hands clutching dirt and tossing it away, until he comes to the upper torso of the abandoned body.

Without warning as the sounds of hollow deep inhaling is heard the miner swings his arm from his would be grave and gives a crushing blow to the face of whom he thinks is one of his attackers

The sun is already setting when a young girl walks out the front doors of Harmony High School. While balancing a hand full of books she stands at the top of the steps talking on the phone to her boy friend. "J.R. you said you would pick me up." While listening on the phone, she gets another call. "Hold on, my mom is calling."

"Mom, what's up?" She walks down the stairs, "No, I'm waiting for J.R. at the school. He is just late." She sees a black mustang pull up and rushes her mom off the phone, "Mom, he's here I have to go," Without looking inside the car she climbs into the passenger seat, "Love you too Mom, see you soon." Putting her phone away she looks at the driver and gasps in fear, then grows angry.

She smacks J.R. on the shoulder, "Oh, my God, you scared me." She pushes herself against the seat and puts on her safety belt. "Does this mean you got the job?" She looks at J.R. in full miner garb and watches him nod.

The mustang peels out of the school parking lot and swerves onto the main road. "Hey," she is about to comment on the reckless driving when her cell phone rings.

She hears her friend, "Dakota, where are you. I am here with your Mom and it is a bit boring girl."

Dakota looks over at the speedometer that has reached sixty miles and continues to climb. She is a bit concerned, "Hailey, I have to call you back." She lays a caring hand on J.R.'s shoulder. "Hey, babe is everything ok. You did get the job… didn't you?" All she gets in response is a groan. "Can you take the mask off?" Her voice goes an octave higher, "you're kind of freaking me out!" Dakota reaches over to remove the head gear and gets her hand pushed away.

Slowly he reaches for the lower belt clasp to the face mask and begins to take it off. Loosing control of the steering the mustang swerves into the other lane almost hitting an on coming vehicle. Dakota screams in fear, the car swerves back into its lane but over shoots and the passenger side wheels get stuck in the graveled shoulder causing the front tire to blow. The mustang fish tales back and forth then slides to a complete stop in gravel. He steps out into the early evening darkness and gives a growl then kicks the tire.

Behind the closed door of Chief Axel Palmer's office sits a man in front of a long oak desk, while the Chief seems discontent over the papers given him. Without reading the full jacket he closes the file and looks at the man. For a moment he collects his thoughts. "I just can't have this, not now, not in Harmony." Chief Palmer gets up and the man does the same. "Why don't you come back next week, after I have had a chance to speak with J.R. and his mom about moving out of the house?" Opening his office door he sees two officers and the receptionist quickly turn away as if they were not trying to listen in on what the stranger came to call for. He holds out his hand in gesture and the two men shake hands. "Look, I can't stop you from being here. I just need time to talk with city council."

The man walks out of the Police Station and climbs into his truck. When he arrives at the motel where he is staying there is a young couple walking into the main office. The lateness of the evening causes the photo-sensors to kick-in and the lights by each door flicker on. The man unlocks the motel room door but a sound draws his attention before entering. Two fire trucks rush by heading out of town, their lights flaring up the night.

Inside the man quietly moves towards the only bed in the room, where the person sleeping is tossing and turning. "Wake up!" He shakes the shoulder of the man with his back to him. "Come on, open your eyes and wake up." As an ambulance gives off the sound of several short but loud blows of its horn the man raises his voice, "Wake Up!"

The sleeping man finally lunges up into a sitting position with fear pasted to his face. Perspiration makes his skin shine. It is Tom Hanniger waking from another nightmare about his past. Like a man with fear guiding each word Tom begs, "I need to get out of here, the nightmares are back." He watches the man walk to the door. "Larry, you and I both know this town would rather see me hang or tar and feather my ass and chase me out of town on a broom stick then believe for a moment I didn't kill anyone." Tom crawls out of bed with only his boxers on and heads to the bathroom.

"Tom, Tom, Tom, this is what you need. As your doctor I have to ask you to work with me. You have been living with these nightmares, shadowing the footsteps of Harry Warden since you were nine years old when he first hit you over the head in the mine." Larry opens the door and sees several teenagers walk by towards the Motel Office.

He looks back at Tom. "The people of this town need to know the truth Tom… They need to know who the real Valentine Day Killer is and they are never going to start looking while blaming you." Larry closes the door leaving Tom alone in his room and enters the next room closing the door, calming the conversations being carried on by several teenagers from out of town.


	2. CH02MBV

**Thursday, February 12**

A young girl pulls the last backpack from a Ford Escalade trunk, "Look you guys I still think this is crazy!" she closes the lid and places the backpack with several others on the walkway. "Skipping school, using my mom's car to get here," she shows great concern, "Couldn't we have ditched somewhere else… this place gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Two arms wrap around her from behind, "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha, stop scaring your self." The tall boy reaches around and kisses her cheek, "Besides we didn't skip school, the boiler blew and now we have a four day Valentine weekend and our parents believe we are camping up north, so stop worrying and let's have some fun."

Giving a smile Marsha sees the two teenagers from earlier walk out of the office. The girl is waving keys in the air. "Alright," she turns to her boyfriend, "it looks like Russ and Carol have the room keys, we should get settled in."

Another boy from the group hollers, "Score-Baby" and takes the hand of one girl and pulls her towards Carol. "I'll take one of those." With key in hand he checks the number and the doors then walks down past the crowd of teenagers.

A boy yells out, "Hey Bobby and Cheryl, you might want your backpacks." He gives a sly grin, "Well, unless you plan to sleep in the buff?" Everyone gives a grin and giggle.

Marsha picks up two backpacks and walks toward Cheryl who is approaching her. "Thanks Marsha," she pauses a moment, "Hey, do you know if there are enough rooms?"

Looking back, Marsha sees Dean her boyfriend waving a Motel key above his head and pointing back and forth between them. She turns back to Cheryl, "Most likely. This Motel has plenty of rooms and we only need four of them." She looks into the parking lot and sees two cars pulling in and then back at Cheryl. "Well, that is if Dexter and Abby don't show."

After a girl hug Cheryl takes the backpacks and disappears behind her Motel room door with Bobby while Marsha joins Dean who is making plans with the others for the next day adventure. "I hope we don't have to get up to early" Cheryl states then walks towards her room. Along the way she hears a woman crying in the room next to hers and for a moment pauses at the door, moving her ear close. She thinks of knocking, but before she can Dean lifts her in the air and carries her off. Their laughter flows through the air, causing the others who have dispersed to laugh along with them.

Inside the Motel office two older people in their mid thirties are listening to the owner and manager share his tale of the Valentines Day killer. Being very tall he leans towards the couple as he talks in a haunting voice. "You should turn and run. For everyone knows Harry Warden ain't done. They say just a whispering hint of a Valentine kiss will cause his rotting corpse to swirl in the dust of hell and reform bringing down his vengeance on anyone who gets in his way."

The couple hinted a laugh. "Laugh all you want and stay if you must, but beware of Harry Warden or else you heart will be his lunch." He watches their faces grow with slight worry. "And if Harry doesn't find you there is always his apprentice." The Manager turns and grabs a key from the box, then hands them to the young man. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith," he grins at the notion, "enjoy your stay."

Looking at photos on the wall Mrs. Smith turns to the manager, "Is this you and your daughter?"

The manager gives a slight growling sound, "No, that is my departed wife. She was murdered five years ago, right here at this motel by Harry Warden himself." He looks at the photo. "It is one thing to be a murderer, but to be a psychopathic murdering cannibal at a time when love is in this air is…"

Mrs. Smith interrupts, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings." She feels the hand of Mr. Smith on her shoulder nudging her to the door. "Have a good evening, Mr. Luna,"

The couple disappears out the door leaving the manager to wonder. He picks up the wooden name plate on the counter that reads Welcome to Our Motel and underneath it says "Manager: "Milford Luna." He shakes his head and puts it back then walks into the small apartment adjoined to the office where he lives.

Emergency lights flicker through their colors of red, white, blue and yellow. Fire trucks help hold traffic back, should there be any on Duffie Hill road near the crest corner where a tow truck is about to finish pulling a once burning vehicle out of a deep ravine. The vehicle rocks on the edge and with one jerk from the tow truck pulling forward the front wheels land safely on the roads shoulder. Smoke still flows from the crushed mustang and the fireman who were once standing and watching over the edge for signs of error head back to their fire trucks.

One fireman in full gear approaches Chief Palmer who is talking with the coroner near the county coroner vehicle where one victim lays on a black body bag spread out on a gurney. He gets the Chief's attention, "Hey Axel, we couldn't find anyone else." He hands Palmer a license plate that reads, "My2UGRL". Looks like J.R. may have pushed the corner too fast this time." He puts a hand on Axel's shoulder as a sign of his remorse and to offer comfort to Axel who helped J.R. and his mother during a horrifying time.

Zipping the body bag over the corpse Palmer stops the Coroner with a gentle touch of his hand. "Wait," he attempts to remove the miners mask, but the detaching sound of the skin stops him. He finishes closing the bag for the coroner. "Are you going to be able to get the miner's garb off", his voice is choked from the smell of burning flesh and rubber causing him to cover his mouth, "without damaging the body to much?" His voice echoes with concern, "I just want him to look normal if at all possible for Helen."

"I will do my best." The Coroner's words of uncertainty did not bring comfort. But they were not meant for comfort. He knew the garb was seared to J.R.'s body from head to toe and removing just the slightest piece would prove hopeless for any recognition.

The firemen return to the smoldering car and are about to foam it down with extinguishers when a large blast reignites the backend sending eight foot high flames into the air and almost flipping the car onto the tow truck that is still attached to the front end by a single chain. Landing back on its melted back tire the mustang rears into the air and breaks the hook chain then begins to slide back to its last resting place.

Seeing the teetering car a fireman nudges another and gives pointing directions and the two of them quickly rush to the vehicle, each on opposite sides and with simultaneous blows they swing the miner axes they hold deep into the doors and pull.

Quickly other firemen rush to aide their comrades and together they hold the mustang on the brink of falling while the tow truck driver and Chief Palmer rush with cable hooks and reattach the vehicle to the tow truck and not a moment to soon. The little black car's metal screams as it begins to stand on its backend near the edge of the hillside. With headlights pointing to the sky, the mustang has flames rushing through what remains of the interior and out the windshield.

Fire dances all around the body with a devouring roar. Everyone steps back in fear, then with raging power of a big block the car is pulled back down and dragged into the road by the tow truck where fireman rush in to douse the flames.

Hours later as dawn approaches the tow truck following the emergency vehicles quietly go past the Motel where Tom is leaning against a support post to the long stretch of rooms smoking a cigarette. The scene draws his attention and he tosses the lit smoke on the ground then crushes it out with his boot. As he watches the vehicles pass he sees the lights on a police car light up and come barreling into the parking lot then come to a screeching halt in front of him.

For a moment the vehicle sits, then the lights go dark and the door opens. Axel steps out with the driver's car door between him and Tom. Anger looms over and it takes all his unwilling strength to stop from pulling his gun and ridding the world of Tom Hanniger forever. His hand slides down to his gear belt and across the cold butt of his gun. Gripping the cold cylinder of his flashlight Axel swings it up and flashes the light into Tom's face. "Why are you here Tom? There is nothing left in this town for you and certainly no one wants you here." He steps away from the car, leaving the door open.

Tom responds calmly, "I may have no one here, but I do have a lot here. The mine has stayed operational, only because I allowed it." He stops and steps into the parking lot. "This is my home town and with the passing of my father I am now owner of a lot of assets in this town." Tom does not enjoy the feeling of bragging his riches, "Sorry, you already know what part of Harmony owes its survival to my family and I having never lived up to the expectations of my father since high school football." Tom stops, shakes his head then with a calm breathe, "You have my files." Tom turns away from Axel to head back to his Motel room.

He gives the door a look then turns his head to Axel, "Ironic that I am here in Harmony at the this Motel staying in room four, just like five years ago when you and I came head to head."

His words hit deep in Axel causing his emotions to boil and watching Tom walk away before he has his say just makes things worse. With a deep loud voice he yells, "Tommy you're nothing more then a want to be miner."

Without words Tom approaches Axel which sends Axel into a guarding stance. Still holding back his rage Tom speaks with an almost monotone voice. "Tommy," his voice gets a bit excited. "You haven't called me Tommy since we were in grade school Ace."

"I am no longer Ace to you", his voice bitter, "I am Chief Palmer and you can address me as so." Axel reverts the conversation back to his agenda, "Whatever business you have in town get it done and get out." Walking back to the car he turns to Tom, "People here fear you Tom and as long as you're here they will live in that fear."

A laugh escapes Tom's lips, "They fear me, they should be afraid of you. I didn't kill those people five years ago."

Axel storms up and points a finger at Tom his voice hardened with anger, "You will never convince me you didn't slaughter our friends. You are a cold blooded killer." He pulls his uniform shirt out of his pants to show the scar left behind from Tom who jabbed him with a pick-axe five years ago at the mine. "You did this Tom and when anyone starts to doubt you're a killer I show them this." Axel reveals a diamond shape scar on his waste then pulls his shirt back down and tucks it in.

The word doubt sticks in Tom's mind telling him there is still a bit of hope. "I am sorry Axel for jabbing you, but at the time I thought you were going to kill Sarah and me like you did everyone else." He stops for a moment when Axel's eyes look away and towards the room next to his. The curtains swing closed. "It wasn't me at the mine it was Harry Warden." Tom turns back to Axel, "And he has never left." He receives a burst of laughter from Axel who is returning to his car.

Looking at his watch Tom sees it is four in the morning and after watching Axel drive away he returns to his room for more sleep.


	3. CH03MBV

**Friday, February 13**

It is late in the afternoon when laughter sales across an open field. Its origin a large tree house high above the ground nestled between large branches. Inside two young boys are laughing and pointing at an adult magazine. One boy closes the pages and tosses it in a box. "You can't tell anyone about this Tommy,. I took this from my dad."

"I won't." Tommy stands up and walks over to a small counter. He looks at the poster of Roy Rogers on Trigger who his rearing in the air. "We need to get going." They gather there things and head out the tree house decorated with assorted posters. On one wall that has a lookout window, there is a poster of Buffalo Bob smiling with Howdy Doody sitting on his lap. At the bottom a caption reads, "Hey, kids, what time is it?" From the ceiling a yo-yo is dangling in front and on the floor sits a doll wearing the same Howdy Doody smile. The dust covering him shows he has not been played with in years.

The long wall with a full size worn out door has a poster of "The Rocket Man" movie where a young boy is dressed in a space suit holding his ray gun. Ace aims his finger at the poster, "One day I will be rocket man." He gives a childish laugh before leaving.

On the other side of the door is a poster of the Great Albert Einstein. Tommy gives the poster a look of admiration then rushes out the door, being sure to close it behind him. He hollers down to Ace who is already on the ground. "Oh Yah, Well you're not going to be flying until I make you a rocket pack!" Soon the two are running across the open field laughing in the wind.

A voice calls out, "Strike him out and send his butt to the bench." It is Ace positioned by second base at a baseball field. On the pitchers mound is Tommy winding up for the pitch his eyes glued on the batter before him. He turns to look at his team mates then back to the batter. With all the confidence needed he pitches the ball. Suddenly a great darkness follows the ball and over takes it. The darkness clears and the young boy is no longer pitching as he is now sitting in a large room finishing homework when the phone rings.

Walking into the Foyer he hollers, "I got it dad." He picks up the phone and politely says, "Hello, Hanniger residence."

The voice on the other end is filled with fear and crying, "Tommy, Tommy run he's coming." Tommy has to move the phone away from his ear because the voice is so loud.

"Ace, is this you?" he moves the phone closer, "Whose coming?" Tommy looks through the big double doors to his dad's office where he sees him working at his desk. Then turns away and whispers. "What are you trying to do, scare me?"

He hears the crying words of his friend, "Tommy he killed my dad and now he is coming after you. You have to run Tommy, you have to run and hide. Harry Warden is coming. He's dead my dad is dead."

The phone goes quiet, "Ace, Ace, you still there?" A loud crashing noise draws Tommy's attention to the main entrance where Harry warden has used the butt of his pickaxe head to break the door open. Tommy stands in fear the phone receiver still in his hand as Harry Warden in full miner garb and pickaxe by his side walks up to him and with one hand pulls Tommy into the air and carries him into the office then throws him into a chair by the door.

Tommy watches as his father stands up and backs away pushing the wooden chair on wheels sideways. Harry Warden approaches the desk, his haunting breath filling Tommy with fear. He can't move, he sits in the chair and stares at the scene before him.

Mr. Hanniger stands fast, "What are you doing here, get out of my house?" He tries to move from behind the desk but Harry lunges forward, forcing Mr. Hanniger back. "Harry look, I am sorry. I was thinking about the men. You were drinking on the job and I couldn't take the risk." There is no response from Harry, just his heavy breathing. "Why are you doing this Harry? It is not your fault your wife cheated on you. You should have come to me instead of that damned whiskey bottle."

Tommy watches as Harry Warden turns and points his heavy pickaxe at him. Several voices can be heard shouting outside which quickly draws Henry's attention. Turning to Mr. Hanniger with his axe high above his head, Harry with killing force drives the pickaxe deep into the desk splitting the top. Mr. Hanniger responds, "Their coming for you Harry, there going to take you back." Harry lunges his face across the desk giving a hidden stare into Mr. Hanniger's eyes then runs to a small side door and disappears.

The Sheriff and other men rush in and catch the shadow of Henry Warden before he disappears. Their voices reach Tommy's ears but he can not understand the garbled words. Soon they follow out the small door leaving Tommy and his father to face the horrifying aftermath.

Tommy sits scrunched in the chair his body pressing against the back. His eyes can see his father approaching through a twirling fog of fear rushing within causing the figure to flicker from Harry Warden to his father and back again.

The room melts away and he is leaning against a coal car. He vaguely sees the control cage behind Harry Warden who is approaching, His ears hear a low grumbling and then Harry Warden's voice, "If I'm leaving this mine, I am not going alone." The smell of whiskey nauseated Tommy who shakes his head trying to extinguish the illusion but coal dust fills the air and from within the cloud Harry Warden's goggles slip through with a red glow. The dust pushed with each breath fills Tommy's lungs as Harry speaks with a deep growl. "You will be my retribution for your father."

Tommy hears his father's voice and sees the paramedics pushing the gurney he is laying on into an ambulance, "Son, son can you hear me. It is going to be ok. Please Tommy, come back to me." His father's hand gently cups his check. Tommy raises his hand.

Tom wakes up with a cold sweat, his hand cupping his cheek, tears escaping. Shaking off the dream Tom slowly gets out of bed. Soon he is closing the door to his room giving Larry's door a quick look then heads into town. He sees two teenagers with backpacks walking out the parking lot headed in the opposite direction.

With the sun warming them, Cheryl and Bobby hold hands as they leave the Motel parking lot for an early morning hike. "This is going to be great," Cheryl seems more excited then Bobby. She turns around and walks backwards facing him, "The Manager said when we reach the ridge we'll see the entire valley and the water. It is supposed to be a spectacular view."

Giving a slight grin of support Bobby spins Cheryl back around "Well, you better have a four course meal in that backpack of yours, because that granola bar was just a tease." He spots a grin. "Just like you." He laughs.

After giving Bobby a slight punch Cheryl looks both ways then crosses the road to stand against the welcome to Harmony sign. "Take a picture of me with my phone I want to use it for my back screen." Giving her phone to Bobby she takes a pose.

From the edge of the road she looks into the woods hoping to find the small trail the manager had talked about. "There look, it's just beyond that brush." She gives Bobby a smile, "The trail looks like it hasn't been used in years." She steps to the edge of the shoulder and leaps across the small drain ditch. Her hiking boots loose their traction and she slides, falling on her butt and slipping into the ditch.

Bobby steps down to help Cheryl up then looks at what has been exposed. "Oh, my God," he rushes back up to the road where his backpack sits. "Don't move." He grabs his camera and takes several shots of Cheryl stuck in the ditch, but it is not just Cheryl he is taking photos of.

Finding it a little difficult to get her balance, Cheryl asks Bobby to quit with the picture taking so he can help her up. When they are both standing on the road she is shocked to see the partially uncovered worn out sign. Just a part shows but the words Valentine Bluffs, faded as they were stand out. Excitement fills her, "I knew, I knew it," she dances about then uses her phone to take her own pictures. "We should pull it out of the ditch and lean it against the Harmony sign."


	4. CH04MBV

**Friday, February 13**

Having finished the examination of the corpse the Coroner heads upstairs to Chief Axel's office. The Chief was just sitting down with his paperwork when he knocks on the door. "Axel you have a moment?"

Looking up Axel sees the older man in the doorway. His face and posture showing stress. "Sure," he sets his papers down and takes a drink of the fresh cup of coffee, "Will you be able to remove the uniform?" Axel watches the doctor who almost falls into a chair from exhaustion.

Slipping a jacket file to Axel the Coroner leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a moment. "I haven't had such a long night like this," he stops what he is about to say and addresses his reason for stopping in. "The body is ready for transport. Our lab is not equipped to handle the procedure and if you want J.R. looking like J.R. instead of some Zombie eating been dead in the grave for one hundred years corpse…"

Axel interrupts him, "enough Jeff, I get the image," he raises his browse a bit, "and not one I want to live with." Axel leans back in his office chair that naturally tips from his weight. "Why don't you go home for some shut eye?" Chief Axel leans back up and swivels his chair around. "I think I am going to let this paperwork sit," he stands "and head over to Helen's."

Knowing the difficult task Chief Palmer now faces, Jeff gets up and heads to the door. He looks back at Axel, "Give her our condolences." Jeff leaves the office and bids a good evening to the receptionist and Deputy on duty, before heading down the long corridor to the parking lot.

Without keys he cannot drive home and realizing they were still sitting on his office desk, Jeff walks around the building and into the waiting room of the police station. "Don't say anything Gloria, I forgot my keys again. The receptionist and Jeff both give a weak laugh.

Giving a quick look at the open door to the Chief's office he sees Axel gone, "probably on his way to Helen's", he thinks to himself as he entered the elevator that would take him down one floor to his office and lab.

Stepping out of the elevator Jeff turns on the overhead light that illuminates directly above him, leaving the rest of the lab in shadow. At his desk he finds his keys and is about to pick them up when he hears a clashing metal sound that startles him, "Hello," he looks towards the darkness. The light slightly reflects off of the three stainless steel autopsy tables and twelve storage doors. Getting no response and seeing no sign of movement. His eyes pause for a moment at the first table where the body of J.R. lies in a dark bag. "Tonka, is that you? I am too tired to chase you, you crazy feline, just behave yourself. I will send Gloria down." A thump on the desk makes Jeff jump, "Tonka," picking up his keys then the cat Jeff turns to leave.

Without warning, in the speck of a moment, a miner's axe drives its way through Tonka and then Jeff. There dying bodies pushed backwards until a wall stops them. The reflection in Tonka's eyes shows the head of a miner in his mask. The sound of his haunting breath is the last thing heard as it echoes across the stainless steel tables then fades away into the darkness.

In front of the grocery store Tom stands outside looking through the long row of windows in search of Sarah. Wanting to go in but fearing if Sarah saw him she would turn and run. Tom just gazes. He notices the Red and Pink heart shaped Valentine Candy boxes that are lined up along the bottom of each window and it sends a slight shiver through him. A hand reaches down and removes a red box of candy. Tom gives Mabel a slight smile then sees the fear in her eyes. She puts the box back and slips away.

Down the street from Tom inside a front office Sarah is finalizing paperwork. "Thank you Jake for doing this." The sadness inside her shows on her face. "The sooner I join my Aunt and Noah in Grandville." She stops and looks out the window towards the store. When she sees Tom standing there she looses her breath. Crossing her arms she turns away. "Let me sign the papers so I can go." She looks back out the window but Tom is gone.

After signing the paperwork Sarah leaves her car parked and walks a few doors down to the local clinic. Inside she speaks with the receptionist who sends her to the back. Sarah enters a large room where a woman is sitting in an over stuffed chair. The woman gets up and greets her, "Sarah, I'm glad you stopped in before leaving." She gives her a caring hug and offers her another chair in the room. They both sit in silence.

Not sure what to say and confusion mixed with fear leaves Sarah's words vibrating off her tongue in a quite tone, "I can not get out of this town soon enough. If it wasn't for the store I would have left years ago." Sarah takes a deep breath, "I saw Tom, standing in front of the store." She looks at her doctor, "Am I going insane Margie?" Sarah pushes herself deep into the chair while concealing her heart.

"No, Sarah, I told you, your imagination is creating those nightmares." She stops to hand Sarah some papers. "Here, this is a copy of your file. When you get to Grandville stop by the clinic", she pauses a moment, "I left a message you might do so."

Margie picks her note pad up from the small table next to her. "Sarah you have to keep telling yourself it has only been fifteen years and you say your nightmares happen twenty years after." She thinks for a moment, "In fact I think you should stop by the Sheriff's office and tell deputy Newby goodbye and the Laundromat to see Mabel, just so you can take those images of them alive and well with you. I think it will help reinforce the reality and keep away the nightmares." Margie smiles, "I think those two have a thing for each other, just wish they would do something about it."

Sarah gives a laugh, "They do. Don't they!" The two of them giggle over the thought.

Sitting in his truck on the small incline of Duffie Hill Tom looks out across the bay at the Mine resting peacefully in the mid day light. The view brings back feelings of comfort and home. His mind remembers the joyous times of playing in the mine with Axel. How they would hang out and watch the men work and laugh at their faces covered in black soot. Through the years they were the best of friends enjoying the good times and supporting each other when the bad times came.

From the glove box Tom pulls out the old harmonica he has kept since his tenth Christmas when Axel and he each got one and whenever together they would play. Wiping a memory tear from his face his smile diminishes and continuing down the road he doesn't stop until he has come to the front of his childhood home.

Tom can not get himself to enter. Instead he walks to the back and looks out to the tree fort that had fallen apart from neglect, beyond that can barely be seen the headstones of the family cemetery. Tom walks past the fort and through the wrought iron fence to his father's graveside. After paying respect at the family plots Tom heads back into town.

On the other side of the mine at the end of their path, Bobby and Cheryl stand admiring the view. With his arms wrapped around her waist Bobby nibbles a bit on her neck then gives a gentle squeeze. "What about that lunch? I am hungry." Bobby walks to the blanket laid out on the grassy slope. "Come on Cheryl the view isn't going to change." He unsnaps his jeans, "So what will it be lunch or me?"

Cheryl turns with a smile on her face. Soon they are rolling around on the blanket caressing and kissing one another. With a gentle touch Bobby slowly undoes Cheryl's jean shorts then runs his hand gently about her waist. They embrace and kiss again. There bodies roll entwined on the blanket as they kiss and caress one another. Cheryl gives a little giggle at Bobby's touch. They roll some more while wrapped in each others arms, "Wait! We need protection." Bobby slides off Cheryl and over to his backpack.

At the same time Cheryl rolls off the blanket and slightly down the slope. Her screams send chills down Bobby's spine, but he still runs to her, "Oh my God", He grabs his cell phone.


	5. CH05MBV

**Friday, February 13**

Just a few miles from Tom's place, Sarah is on the phone letting her Aunt know she was on her way when someone steps into her lane and stands there. Seeing the figure of a man dressed in miner garb with a miner's axe by his side frightens her so bad she over reacts, loosing control of her car causing it to slide onto the shoulder and into the ditch. The forceful impact flips the car onto its side, leaving Sarah dangling within the safety belt.

The man hauntingly walks over to the edge of the road then leaps onto the driver's side. With the axe raised high he swings downward. The pick crashes through the driver door window throwing glass everywhere. The airbag burst as the pick rips through before it comes to rest in the driver seat, its tip piercing through the back.

Coming around a corner into a straight stretch Tom's eyes grow wide as his mind tries to fathom the site. Barely seeing the car lying on its side he perceives the paroling danger and lays on his horn while picking up speed, which draws the miner's attention. The truck skids to a stop sideways in the road its headlights aimed at the wreck.

A paralyzing effect holds Tom behind the wheel as he watches the miner approach. Soon they are face to face with only the truck window between them. The miner taps the glass with the tip of his axe then steps back and points it at Tom. If the miner had wanted to kill him this was the moment and Tom could do nothing about it in his frozen state of mind. But instead the miner walks away.

It seemed like a lifetime between breathes before Tom could finally relax enough to get out of his truck and check on the person in the car. Standing on the back door he could see the dangling form. Softly he speaks, "Sarah," his heart jumps, his voice raised to a normal tone, "hang on Sarah, I will get you out." From his jacket he pulls out his cell phone then sees a police car pull up alongside.

It is Axel and he is quick on the radio, "Dispatch we have a two car accident," he steps out of the car. "Is anyone hurt?" Axel's mind was only on the accident and everything between Tom and him was on the back burner.

Seeing Axel did not deter Tom from opening up the back door. "It's Sarah." Carefully he slides down until he is standing on the large suit case. Stepping into the front seat Tom takes Sarah's weight against his body. He reaches but can't find the safety belt release. Axel joins them and together they work and before long Sarah is sitting in a daze on the edge of the road.

With emergency vehicles in route Axel goes to the trunk of his car and gets out a blanket. He removes Tom's jacket from her shoulders and wraps the blanket around her then motions Tom to follow him to the truck. "I can take it from here." He looks inside the truck, "Where's Larry?" Axel turns to Tom, "I told him to stay with you at all times."

Pushing his way between Axel and the truck Tom opens the door and stands on the running board, "Last time I checked, this was a free country." He stares at Axel who does the same. The sirens could be heard in the distance and Tom not wanting to deal with too many questions continues into town.

Back at the Police Station Deputy Newby had just taken a call. In a frantic he responds and bumps the short cabinet near his desk where the fax machine slides out of place. "Gloria, who do we have on duty?"

She looks over the roster, "Axel is still out there, but he went to the Hanniger place to talk with Helen." She looks at the deputy, "That leaves Martin, who is on his way to the mine and Ben who is having dinner at the diner." Just then an ambulance went by with siren and lights.

Going back to his desk to grab his roast beef sandwich Deputy Newby takes another bite then a quick sip of his coffee before tossing the remainder into the trash concealing the recent fax that has fallen there which reads, "Harry Warden, escaped during a medical transport." He grabs his jacket from the coat rack, "Gloria can you get Axel on the phone, there has been a body found at the top of Cherry Hill trail."

"What, Cherry Hill trail that has been closed for years." Dismissing her question Gloria watches Newby head for the door and hollers, "Jake, you want me to call everyone in. Axel hasn't slept in two days and Jeff is off until Monday."

Stopping with the door open Deputy Newby pauses, "I think we can handle this one. Just have Dennis meet me out there. We're going to need him." The door closes itself behind him.

A young boy is walking up the stairs into the police station as Jake is heading down, they bid a good early evening to each other. Inside the station the boy walks behind the long counter, "Hi, mom." He places a candy box on her desk. "Here, this is for the Chief. I think it's from Sarah." The boy grabs an empty desk where he puts on his music head phones and sits.

Taking the box to the Chief's office Gloria gets a sick feeling inside. Over the years her husband has given her all sorts of valentine boxes, big ones, little ones and fancy ones. Not one of them weighed as heavy as the one she now placed on the desk. She thinks of opening the box, but the fear of what's inside draws her hand away and she leaves the office.


	6. CH06MBV

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE, ONCE AGAIN**  
_By, october57rain_

**Chapter Six**  
**Friday, February 13**

Sounds of laughter flow from the main shaft of Tunnel five where the teenagers from the Motel have gathered. "Alright, quite", Marsha gets every ones attention. "It is Friday the thirteenth, nineteen- seventy-six and we have just taken the first step into our own graves, having entered the Hanniger mine where Harry Warden took the lives of anyone who dare enter during Valentine's day when it lands on a Saturday."

She is interrupted by Russ, "What, who says it only happens on a Saturday?" He finds the power box and turns on the tunnel lights. A shiver of fear caresses him, "This place gives me the creeps." The others ask Russ to be quiet so Marsha can finish.

"Alright, they aren't all on a Saturday," Marsha says then continues the documentary. "It was the night of the Valentine dance, February fourteenth nineteen-sixty on a Sunday. It had been a tradition for over one hundred years and except for eight miners everyone was enjoying the dance. Two supervisors were inpatient to get out of the mine and left the controls to a new kid, Tom Hanniger. While everyone danced and enjoyed the party, including the two supervisors there was an explosion in the mine, burying six miners. For weeks everyone worked to clear the mine, hoping to find the miners still alive, but instead, they only found Harry Warden alive chewing on the body of a miner." Marsha stops when Carol let out an eerie sound.

Again Marsha is interrupted, "Turn the camera off." Sandra walks over to Dean, "This is supposed to be a documentary about what happened here. I think we need to add movement and not just have Marsha stand next to those boxes on wheels."

Dean dangles the camera by his side. "We will be moving," he looks at Dwayne, "do you have the map?" Along with the others Dean watches Dwayne move to the left and then to the right. After watching his sign language, Dean gives the alright sign back. "We can continue the next part while walking down the mine shaft," he turns to Sandra, "Will this work for you Sandy?"

"Yes," she gets a little closer to Dean who she dated before Marsha, but liked Dwayne at the same time. "I just don't see why Marsha gets to do all the narrating." Her voice gets a little snooty, "She probably went out with you just so she could get the lead role in our documentary assignment!"

Being deaf, Dwayne learned to read lips very well and could see the admiration Sandy still held for Dean. He pulls her to the side and they talk with their hands. Feeling he is not good enough Dwayne lowers his head. A gentle hand caresses his cheek and he sees the sparkle in Sandy's eyes. Soon they are kissing.

The other four are using flashlights, adding light to the dimly lit corridor they are considering. "Are you sure this tunnel leads to the entrance at the back of the mine?" Dean gets a nod from Dwayne. "Great", he demands every ones attention, "Before we head down, lets get some photos of everyone in the coal cars."

An idea comes to Carol, "Say, do those things still work?" We could do part of the documentary with Marsha up front and the rest of us in the back."

Liking the idea Dean and Russ go to work clearing the timbers that lay in front of the track. "Carol get Dwayne out of the kissing pool so he can check the controls. He is the only electrician here and the only one who has worked the coal mines." He stops for a moment. "Oh, see if he can get us some miner gear?"

With everyone in the coal cars a remote control camera is flashing pictures. First some serious shots and then Russ and Carol start posing as victims of Harry Warden and soon everyone is having a good time changing poses and just fooling around as the camera controlled by Russ continues to click. Next Russ takes some single and couple pictures of everyone then loads his gear into the last car.

In the front car Dean is facing backwards taking video of Marsha, with Dwayne and Sandy behind her in one car then Russ and Carol in the next. Dwayne has the control box in his hand and pushes the button. The cars creek and clang the wheels begin to turn. Cling-Clang they slowly move. Each car tipping just a bit as the inside wheels run over a board that had fallen off the front car and landed underneath on the rail.

Soon the cars are moving down the track leaving what little day light remains and as the last car wheel runs over the board it is flipped into the air and towards the front of the mine. While turning over in mid air, the sign takes pause in its spinning and it reads, "Line down for repair", before it lands upside down in the dirt.

Russ and Carol put on miner's mask as does Dwayne and Cheryl. Marsha holds hers up as Dean begins filming. "The nightmares started in nineteen-sixty-one," Marsha begins, "One year after the fatal mine collapse, on a Tuesday evening just hours before the annual Valentine dance. Harry Warden entered the home of Mr. Palmer and brutally killed him with his axe." Marsha holds up a miner's axe. A slight bump in their travels causes her to drop the heavy weight that clangs against the car. "Oh, sorry, should we start again?"

The tip of the pick axe is clipped by a wheel, sending it into the far wall where it bounces back, just missing Dwayne as it passes across the coal car and against the other wall where its pick sticks into the wood. "Whoa," Cheryl feels the lump of fear in her throat, "Hey, watch it up there." She looks at Dwayne who is just as scared.

The cars continue traveling on flat ground then begin to descend. Dean looks at Russ, "Are you sure this goes to the back of the mine? We are heading downward." He watches Russ look over the map who gives a thumb up. The cars begin to move faster as the ground slopes below the wheels. The girls give a scream and then laugh. Dean continues to video. His camera catches a shadow behind them. "What was that?" Everyone looks back but sees nothing.

Suddenly there is no more track and the cars crash into the dirt. The sound of metal hitting metal echo through the mine along with screams as bodies are thrown out of the cars that are piling up as they hit the shaft walls. Dean who went flying first is knocked unconscious when his head hits a header beam, his camera still video taping.

As the cars flip and crash tossing bodies into the walls the video captures the shadow of a man approaching from the entrance. Marsha can see the man, but she is trapped under timbers. Carol is checking on Dwayne who managed to stay in his coal car as it flew threw the air. Russ staggers to his feet trying to find Carol through all the dust. He sees Sandy and helps her stand. Blood is running down her forehead and her arm is in severe pain.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Warden," Carol climbs over the pile of cars where Russ and Sandy are, "Its Harry Warden, he, he's coming!" They all look back from where they started and can see the figure approaching. Carol grabs onto Russ not realizing Sandy has a broken arm and when she knocks into her the pain is unbearable.

Her scream bounces off the corridor walls. Dwayne who is bruised with abrasions can feel the vibration of her screams and finds her being tended to by Russ and Carol. Hidden from their view by the settling dust and car pile Dean is slowly coming too. His blurred vision and the dim lights that trace the corridor barely give sight, but he can tell they are not alone. Clinging to his camera he staggers around the cars and motions everyone to move.

"We can't!" Carol cries. "Marsha is trapped under some fallen wood."

"No", a weak voice calls out, "I am here." Marsha accepts the hug invitation from Dean. She feels a pain, "Ouch, I think we should go."

Outside at the main gate to the mine Martin is getting the call about the body at Cherry Hill. "Do you need me there? I haven't finished my rounds at the mine."

Back at the accident Axel has also received the dispatch. He walks over to the ambulance, "Sarah, are you going to be ok, I just got a call…" his words are interrupted by her nod.

"Wait, could you please get me my purse." Sarah watches Leonard and Cynthia work on her wounds. "Cynthia when are you leaving?" she sees the slight surprise on her face, "Your brother told me your taking the intern position at the Grandville emergency room."

Axel looks through the car and can see Sarah's purse tucked under the passenger seat where it had fallen during the wreck, her cell phone on the dash. Climbing down he feels the pain of loss inside him and can barely hold back the tears as he thinks of Sarah going through the accident and the fear she must of felt. A terrifying reality sweeps over him of how close he came to loosing her forever. The emotions quickly pass when a Valentine box slides out from the seat as he pulls on her purse.

Blaine looks into the car, "Hey the tow truck is almost here and the ambulance is ready to go." He sees the Valentine box in Axel's hand, "no way."

"Take these to Sarah," he hands the purse and cell phone to Blaine, "and don't say a word about this." Getting out of the car Axel can see the back doors to the ambulance are closed and he watches Blaine disappear to the driver's side. Once the ambulance has taken off he climbs out of the ditch and tosses the candy box onto the seat of his car.

Thinking over what to do he decides to call in, "Gloria, you have your ears on." He gets a quick response. "I am going to head home and get some sleep." He watches the tow truck turn in the road and then back up towards the ditch. "After I help Dan with the car. There should be enough help on Cherry Hill."

When Ben received the call at the diner he tossed money on the table and headed out, giving his waitress a bid farewell. Close behind him Mr. and Mrs. Smith followed after over hearing the conversation. "What do you think Betty? Could Harry Warden be back in town and starting his holiday slaying?"

They climb into their car and follow some distance behind Deputy Daniel. "Really Clarke, you want to have this story so bad… You seem overly happy about a dead body."


	7. CH07MBV

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE, ONCE AGAIN**  
_By, october57rain_

**Chapter Seven**  
**Friday, February 13**

Watching Ben's police car take the service road to the top of Cherry Hill trail, Clarke pulls over. "We're going to have to walk from here. Bring your gear." From the back seat Betty grabs her camera equipment and hurries to catch up with Clarke who is not slowing down.

In a small clearing Deputy Newby and Hinch are standing by a police car with Bobby in the back impatiently waiting. "How is it going over at Eastford?"

"It has a lot less drama then this" Hinch looks at Bobby, "That kid's memory is going to be marked for life." Hinch sees Ben's car pulling in. "So why are you wearing the deputy getup, you're the Chief now." He watches Ben approach. "Maybe you're not that excited about it!"

Giving just a grin over Hinch's comment, Jake turns to Ben who has joined them. "Ben, I need you to take this young man to the Motel and check to see if his girl friend made it back safe." They start walking towards the area sectioned off by yellow tape where Dennis is taking photos while two others are searching the surrounding area for evidence. "Apparently she fell onto the body and it scared her so bad she took off running leaving this one behind."

Just outside the tape Hinch stops, "Jake why don't you and Ben stay here and I will take the boy down with me. I was on my way to dinner when the call came in." He takes a sigh breath, "besides I am a civilian on this one."

Turning to Hinch who seems uninterested Jake agrees, "When you get Mr. Long to the motel could you see if Miss Post made it back safely." After receiving a nod deputy Newby joins Dennis and Ben. "It looks like you have everything handled here. I am going to head back to town." He looks at Dennis, "Send a sample tissue and let me know the results as soon as their in."

"Do you want me to do that tonight," Dennis ask as he takes some final photos of the scene."

Newby responds with a heavy voice, "Yes, damn it!" Then he stops, "Sorry", he is flustered, "They should take Valentine's Day off the calendar." He looks the scene over, examining with his eyes the skeleton remains of what looks like a woman with long hair. Her skin mostly peeled away from muscle that has liquefied, sliming the bones and making easy carrying of food for the insects that are crawling about her skull. One eye ball has sunk deep into the socket and the other is gone." Looks like she was killed by that axe her arms are wrapped round." He shakes his head, "Check the back of her skull, you will probably find a hole just behind that empty eye socket."

After carefully turning the skull Dennis looks up at Jake, "Your right. She was brutally jabbed and there is a clean hole in the back of her skull." He stands, "The scavengers probably carted off most her brain, but I will do an analysis." He climbs out of the hole. "This woman was stabbed twice. It looks like her chest area took a blow. There are broken bone fragments and her upper spine has an impression." Dennis takes off his latex gloves. "I will know more once we get her back to the lab."

The rescue team waits for orders and once given they carefully remove the remains from the shallow grave. "Ben, what is that?" Lying in the dirt is a heart shaped candy box. Ben leans down to pull it out but Jake stops him, "don't touch anything, lets head back to town and we can check this out tomorrow."

Following the gurney to the ambulance Jake wonders who is missing in town or did they overlook someone fifteen years ago or even five years ago. He can't thing of anyone who disappeared or wasn't found alive hiding or dead from Harry's insanity. "Dennis, do me a favor. Take her over to Grandville. I want to know who, when and how about this body fast."

The ambulance pulls away leaving Ben and Jake at the scene. "Looks like I better step up to the plate and put on my uniform. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I am hoping this town can make it through without a scratch." Jake heads to his car and soon the two officers are driving away leaving behind the scene and two characters who finally step out of the woods.

Approaching the empty grave Clarke starts pointing while Betty starts snapping pictures. "Let's head over to Grandville after we're done here. We need to find out all we can about that corpse."

Back at the motel Dean is pulling in. His head wrapped with white bandages. He can see Bobby pacing back and forth. "Hey Bobby you missed out on some crazy crap at the mine. He heads to his room and unlocks the door. Before he can enter Bobby grabs his wrist. "Hey" he gives Bobby a look.

Worry and fear swirl through Bobby like a twister out of control, "Have you seen Cheryl?" he looks at Dean. "Have you?" His body shivers with fear. "We went up Cherry Hill and it was fine. We found an open grave," he paces, "A grave Dean a grave!" His voice filtered with quivers as his tone raises and lowers, "I can't find Cheryl, she ran. She fell and her arm went through the body and she ran Dean." He knocks his head on the building, "Where is she," he leans against the building.

"We will find her." Dean looks Bobby in the eye with sincerity, "Cheryl has always been able to take care of herself." He starts walking towards Bobby and Cheryl's room. "Did you look for a note?"

For a moment his words freeze Bobby in place then his mind snaps back to reality and he rushes to his room. Inside, Bobby starts rummaging carelessly through everything as Dean, leans against the threshold and watches him until he sees a paper taped to the bathroom mirror and alerts Bobby.

The note was from Cheryl letting Bobby know she had called her mom and was heading home. This didn't sit well with Bobby as the knots twisted tighter in his stomach. "I am going to have to call my parents too!" He lies down on the bed, staring into nothingness.

Walking back to the door Dean gets Bobby's attention, "Look you don't have to go home. We still have the party. Just call in a few hours and make sure Cheryl is alright." With one last look at his friend Dean heads out the door. "Just get some rest."

Inside room number four, Tom gives a look out his window just as Dean walks by. "Larry, I need to head over to the house." He turns and sees Larry put on his coat, "Really you're going to cling to me like some puppy dog?" He grabs his jacket.

Opening the door Larry just grins, "Look Tom, the Chief said to stick with you so I am sticking with you." He watches Tom close the door, "besides I could use some fresh air."

A voice calls out Tom's name, it is Milford the Motel Manager. "Hey," he approaches Larry and Tom, "did you hear, they found a dead body up on the Cherry Hill trail." He hands Tom a note. "Someone left this for you in the office, while I was out and I thought you might like to read it." He points his finger at the folded note in Tom's hand. "It really doesn't say much," Milford leans back in a happily defensive way, "sorry I couldn't help not read, who ever left it, had it laid out for anyone to read."

"That's ok Mel." He places the note in his pocket, "I'm sorry to hear about the Mrs.'s"

"I should have been here, but you know how marriages go, she threw me out earlier that week and as usual told me I was dead to her. In fact she had the whole town fooled a few times into thinking I had been dead for years." Mel stops in thought, "That was a bizarre night. She was electrocuted on the ceiling and that same night my dad's pacemaker got fried when he grabbed some electrical wires." He shakes his head, "The fool, he didn't belong fixing the barn wires."

Before he could finish a voice calls out to him. It is soft and seductive, yet demanding attention at the same time, "Mel, dear come back in, the hot tub is ready." The three men see the figure of a woman shadowed by the office lights where she stands in the doorway looking like the next model for a truckers mud flap.

Turning to leave Mel looks back, "She is a bit tall for me, but boy is she freaky!" He gives a big grin. "Have a good evening Tom and don't worry about Harry Warden he is locked in chains."

While Tom and Larry head to the family homestead Axel is checking up on Sarah in the emergency room. "Sarah, I wish you would reconsider. One night in the hospital will give you plenty of rest." Axel looks out the closed curtains and sees Sandra disappear behind a closed curtain with a cast on one arm.

"Look Axel, I appreciate the concern but Aunt Maxine is on her way and I just want to get to Noah." She grabs her purse and places the cell phone inside. "You look tired. Instead of worrying about me you should check in and get some rest." She watches Axel turn to her then look away. "Axel, I am not going to do this."

"J.R. is dead!" Axel held back his grief.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Tears form as she holds back the sorrow.

"J.R. was going too fast and went over Duffie Hill."

"I need to see Helen, first Red and now his son. Aunt Maxine and I will stop by on our way out of town."

Without responding Axel walks away after seeing Martin talking with two girls. "Hey, Martin what's going on?" He joins them, giving the two girls a slightly hidden look of admiration. "Hello," he receives a giggly response from both girls.

After getting the details of the kids in the mine and Martin stopping them as they were running out Axel lectures a bit about staying out of the mine then heads over to "The Cage" bar.


	8. CH08MBV

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE, ONCE AGAIN**  
_By, october57rain_

**Chapter Eight**  
**Friday, February 13**

Standing at the front door Tom hesitates wondering if he should walk in or knock. "Why is there a funeral wreath on the door?" He looks to Larry who shrugs his shoulders. "Not much help in the real world without your favorite chair- are you?" The door opens, surprising them.

A young woman with red hair and green eyes stands looking at them, "Hello Tom, we heard you were back." She steps away opening the door wider, "suppose you don't need inviting in to your own home now do you." She watches the two men walk in then quietly closes the door.

Giving her a knowledgeable look, "You must be Helen's baby sister Shasta." Tom looks the place over. Many things still where they were when he left. His eyes pause on the closed office doors then turns to Shasta. "Is your sister here?"

She looks to the top of the long winding open staircase and sees Helen appear from down the hall. "She is on her way down." Shasta looks back at Tom and Larry standing in the foyer. "I need to get back to packing." She darts up the stairs past Helen her anger flaring on her face, until she gets the most empty saddest look from her sister which makes her feel bad for being so selfish. Shasta looks down at Tom and then darts off to her room crying.

"Evening," Helen's voice is shallow, "please make yourself at home," she directs her hand to the large room at the end of the stairs."

"I would like to see my room." Tom steps onto the first few steps to stand next to Helen.

She gives him a half forced smile, "Of course," she takes a sigh, "your room has never been touched, except for keeping the dust and cobwebs at bay." Helen takes the out reached arm of Larry who leads her into the room while Tom walks upstairs.

"You seem a bit sad," Larry doesn't want to invade Helen's privacy or talk to her as a patient, but habits are hard to separate when one barely carries on casual conversations, as is the case with Larry Giles, being a single man who spends most his nights watching documentary shows or people living the life, just outside his apartment window. "If you don't mind me asking, are you alight?"

Larry follows Helen to the chairs and couch that encircle a large fireplace. "If you must ask, five years ago my husband, "Red", was murdered," her words become staggered accompanied with tears, "now", Helen stops, covers her heart then takes a long breath, "My son "J.R." he," she couldn't finish as the emotional pain and exhaustion from lack of sleep looms within.

When Helen first appeared at the top of the stairs Larry was taken by her beauty and now her pain became his and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and absorb all the sadness inside.

While Larry offered Helen a shoulder to lean on and Tom was in his room thumbing through his past, Chief Newby barges through the entry door without a word and rushes up the staircase. He enters the large double door room at the end of the long hall where a gentleman is standing outside on the balcony. Out of breathe and shaking with news, Jake Newby takes a calming breath then speaks to the man with his back to him. "He's back, Harry Warden is back!"

Jake pulls the fax from his jacket then hands it too the man, "Dennis called me from Grandville, now it isn't a positive ID…" He lights his pipe, "and there's more. The body in J.R.'s car wasn't his, it was a woman's and I am afraid it may have been Dakota."

With shaking hands the man hands the paper back to Jake. "This doesn't mean Harry Warden's back." The man turns around revealing himself to be T.J. Hanniger, none other then Tom's father. "We know whose body that is. We don't need to wait for some forensics to tell us." T.J. stops in thought. "This is all may fault, if I hadn't been so quick to fire Harry, none of this would have happened."

Jake places his arm on his shoulder, "Jesse it is not your fault, no one knew how bad off Harry really was."

With a deep voice Jesse responds, "I should have known, these were my men, my workers and I should have known Harry was loosing it." He stops, his fist clutching the banister railing. "I tried to help him", his voice flows with concern, "He refused. All he wanted was to lash out, and he didn't care who it was."

"Then why Tom, why is Harry Warden after your son. He was a kid." Newby looks out towards the fort with the waxing moon gleaming through the tree branches, etching the structure.

"Because, I took his means of life away from him and the men took his wife." His voice grows bitter, "He should never have married that hussy. She was no good to him from the start. Always dressing like some whore and carrying on with any man that would look her way." Jessie stops to ponder his thoughts, "This town is cursed and I can no longer hide behind these walls."

Jake looks at the fax again, "She told me she was leaving town and would never return, but it looks like she may have been Harry's first victim and most likely before he set the mine explosion."

Jesse did not need to look at the fax again he recognized the revealing picture of skin that was cleaned, clearly exposing the heart tattoo Harry Warden's wife had etched on her breast long before they had married. "So, she was the body they found on Cherry Hill." He gets a nod from Jake. "And Dakota was driving J.R.'s car? Then where is J.R.?"

They give each other a look, "We should keep this news from Helen. I don't think she can handle the thought." Jesse turns to walk inside.

Following him Jake puts the fax in his pocket. "But what about Dakota's mom, do we leave her in the dark." He stops, "There's more." Jake pauses, "The woman's body or Dakota's." He wipes his mouth, "Her heart is missing."

There conversation is abruptly interrupted when a quiet voice calls out, "Dad." Tom is standing near the bed. The surprise on his faced filled with mixed feelings as the sight of his father alive blurs his thoughts.

Over at "The Cage" bar Axel is sitting in the police car. Giving the chief's shirt one last look he slowly unbuttons and slips it off. He grabs his street jacket from the seat and puts it on. Underneath is the candy box he pulled from Sarah's car. Giving it a moment thought he decides it should be opened.

Fear crawls down his arms making the hairs stand on end as he reaches across the seat and peels away the cellophane that seals the box. Time seems to slow down as he tosses the wrapping to the floor. Every muscle in his body wants to take the heart shaped candy box and just throw it in the garbage, but he has to know. Every receptacle in his brain has to know what lies beneath the beautifully sketched scene of cupids decked in glitter that glistens from light coming in through the windshield.

A tapping on the window, just about stops his heart as fear pulls his hands away. In the shadowed darkness he can see who it is and rolls down the window, "Hey, what's up?" He gives a pleasing grin, glances back at the box then to the window.

She leans low coming face to face with Axel, "Well, I was just wondering what you have planned tonight. I'm off until tomorrow night and was wondering if you'd like to meet up later." She gives a smile while waiting for an answer.

Axel gives his neck a stretch before answering, "There's not too many people who knows I stole your chariot way back when." They both smile, "and I don't mind riding that chariot again." Axel looks at the box. "Let's meet up later as usual."

"Well, then it's a date." She smiles and prances away.

Jake hollers quietly out the window, "It's not a date Harriet, it's not a date." He watches her wave him off without looking back. He smiles while shaking his head and then his mind jars him back to the box sitting by him. Holding his breath and with careful hands he almost surgically lifts the lid off the box, when Axel sees what's inside he throws his head against the seat and breathes.

Looking out the windshield he bows his head in a shaking motion then pops one of the many chocolates in his mouth from the box before putting the lid back on. For a moment he thinks of giving the box to Sarah, but now it is opened, so he decides to take it into the bar with him and leave it on the counter for everyone to have a piece.


	9. CH09MBV

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE, ONCE AGAIN**  
_By, october57rain_

**Chapter Nine**  
**Friday, February 13**

Back at the hospital Sarah left with her Aunt Maxine soon after Deputy Martin gave Sandra and Dwayne a ride to the restaurant to join Russell and Carol, leaving Marsha alone in the emergency room waiting for more x-ray.

A nurse comes through the closed curtains, "Well, your x-rays show you have had more swelling since you arrived so we are going to keep you over night and then do another set of x-rays." The nurse looks around the small portioned off area. "Where are your friends?"

"I told them it was alright to leave. Hospital's can be a real drag." Marsha smiles, "so, Nancy I would like to leave now and then I can return in the morning."

Nurse Nancy gives back a smile. "An orderly will be down to take you to your room. There is a chance of hemorrhaging so we want to keep a twenty-four hour watch on you."

Marsha lies on her pillow staring at the ceiling. She rubs her arm then feels her wrist. Quickly she sits up but the pain in her side forces her head back on the pillow. "Its gone!" She looks at the small table and the chairs, but its not there. "Nancy, did you see a tennis bracelet," her voice hallow sounding is quiet. "It has three rows of diamonds."

"Everything that came in with you is on the chair." Nurse Nancy walks over to the head of the bed and tucks Marsha under the blankets, "Now rest, your orderly will be here soon." She gives a smile as she picks up her tray to move on to the next patient.

"I don't know if I can rest without it, my great-grandmother gave me the bracelet." Marsha tries to look with her eyes through the folded clothes on the chair for at least a glimpse of her bracelet.

With Nurse Nancy gone Marsha struggles past the pain coming from below the bandage wrap on her waist and in not finding her precious bracelet she gets dressed. Clinging to the drawn curtain she looks down the quiet room filled with beds and a nurse's station near the exit. Nurse Nancy's gleeful voice can be heard a few stations down. Marsha looks at her bed and considers getting back in, but one look at her bare wrist and she staggers against the wall, using it for support.

A nurse walks by and seeing Marsha is about to say something when Marsha points at the bathroom sign. The nurse gives a smile then continues on her way leaving Marsha to fight off the wooziness inside and enter the bathroom where she leans against the sink before gently splashing her face with warm water. The soft tingly touch appears to be working as Marsha looks in the mirror and no longer feels the need to carry an empty container. Knowing the orderly will be arriving soon there is no time to waste as Marsha holds herself up straight and walks perfectly past the nurse's station and out the exit.

The phone rings in Dean's room and he answers. "Hello" After listening he replies then grabs his coat and heads down to Bobby's room. Without knocking he walks in and finds Bobby on the phone. "Hey, hang up we need to pick up the gang at the restaurant."

Bobby nibbles on his nails listening to the rings on the other end that never get answered. Hanging up the phone he looks to Dean. "No one is answering the phone at Cheryl's place." He starts to dial again when Dean walks over and pushes down the button, hanging up the phone. "What did you do that for? I need to make sure Cheryl made it home safe."

Seeing his friend's mental anguish Dean gently holds Bobby's shoulders at arms length and looks him in the eye, "Bobby, if there is no answer then it's obvious her parents have left to get her and most likely they will be home in a few hours." He heads towards the door. "So, come on lets go pick up everyone and then you and I are going to the mine." Dean watches Bobby stop in his tracks. "We have to go to the mine. The tape popped out of the camera."

Tom and Larry pull into the motel as Dean and Bobby are about to leave. Larry gives them an evening greeting then follows Tom to his room. The room is dark as Tom walks to the dresser his mind still trying to grip the reality that his father is alive and for years left him in the dark.

Larry turns on the lights before entering causing Tom to raise his head and look in the dresser mirror. Suddenly his mind goes blank, his body freezes and the sounds around him pound against his mind like a heart beat. Things become fuzzy. Larry is talking asking him what's wrong but he doesn't hear as he stares at the reflection in the mirror of the miner standing against the far wall.

"Tom. Tom you need to snap out of it. What's wrong?" Fear throws Larry backwards when he catches sight of the figure in the corner. He burst out, "What the hell." He wants to grab Tom and run, but his feet weigh like cement. A quirky feeling takes over and without thought he walks up to the miner and finds it to be only miner garb hanging on the wall.

Slowly he reaches for the mask then a voice from the doorway causes him to jump in fear. "What is that thing doing here?" It is Chief Newby. "Tom, why do you have that thing?" He walks over to Tom who is sitting on the bed with his head between his knees to keep from hyper-ventilating.

Newby sits down beside him. "Take it easy son, just breath." Newby places a carrying hand around Tom's shoulder, "Your dad called," Newby shares his concerns for what Tom has and must be going through. "Wish you could have been told Tom but we had to keep it quiet. The death threats were out of control." Newby looks at Larry who is listening while playing with the miner garb.

"Why are you here Jake?' Tom walks over to the miners garb and rips it off the wall, he looks at Newby, "I don't know how this got here or why, but when I find out, they are going to have to answer too me!" He throws the gear out the door, almost hitting Dean.

"Look Jake, I am here long enough to get over Harry Warden's bull crap and then I am heading west." Tom offers a beer to Larry and Chief Newby from a small refrigerator. After a long swig, his pulse settles down to normal and his voice is calm. "Jake, sorry I just have had too much thrown at me and I don't mean to sound like a hopeless case. Or some poor sap that does nothing more then complain about the dreadful consequence of life."

"Don't get me wrong, I am more then happy my father is alive and I am not so blind to not understand the reason to keep it from me." Tom pulls back the curtains to see out the window and watches a young brunette enter room three. "Harry Warden could never accept his faults and he blames his short comings on my family and I don't care what the papers said about the mine collapse it wasn't my fault, I was only nine years old and before I leave, someone will have too answer that one."

Finishing his beer Larry walks over and tosses the empty bottle into the trash. He watches two friends talk about the past as if nothing bad ever happened and he feels this is good for Tom. To have a familiar face from his home town talk with him about old baseball games and Sunday picnics. He leans against the wall and enjoys.

Inside room three the young Brunette is on the phone. "Sir, I am sorry to call again, but my boy friend Dexter Hollywood, has he checked back in. We got in a fight last night and I haven't seen him." She listens, "Yes, my friends are checked in," a tear forms and her voice quivers, "I just can't face them without Dexter," she flops herself down on the bed and listens, "yes, they will understand." She gives a sniffle.

The only light in the room is from a lamp sitting on the small table next to the bed where Abby is talking on the phone. Looming in the darkness unseen approaches a figure. "Just write Dexter I am sorry," she pauses, "Love your Abby." The sound of hollowed heavy breathing draws Abby's attention and she turns her head to see the person standing next to the dresser. "Dexter," she calls out, "Thank you sir, Dexter is here."

Hanging up the phone, she walks over, "Dexter, I am so sorry we had a spit, it was so petty of me." She stops when she sees the miner and his pick. "Why are you dressed in that?" She gets no response. Her limbs begin to fill with fear making them quiver like jello. "Who are you, what do you want?" Watching the pick rise above the miner's head she backs away.

In an attempt to ward off her assailant Abby grabs the small lamp and throws it. The bulb shatters on impact of the miner's mask sending sparks flying. Before the light disappears Abby catches a glimpse of two red eyes staring at her from beneath the eye gear and she tries to scream.

A bump on the wall behind him draws little attention from Larry then without warning and just nicking his cheek the end of a miner's pick comes bursting through the wall, dripping with blood. He screams like a little girl and dashes towards the middle of the room. "What the hell, what the hell!" A disgusting rumbling comes up from his belly and Larry runs to the bathroom then throws-up.

Chief Newby and Tom rush out the door and see a heart shaped candy box sitting on the ground in front of room three. They pause for a moment then Newby hand orders Tom to stay back before he pushes the jarred door that creeks as it swings open revealing the darkness in the room.

Tom watches as Newby disappears inside. A crashing sound and then struggling makes Tom take a step back where he bumps into Larry. Quickly the two of them head for the door to help Newby but they are knocked backwards when Harry Warden in full miner garb blows through them as he makes an escape. They watch him run out into the parking lot and disappear in the darkness then look at each other before rushing in to help the Chief.

Turning on the light Larry sees Chief Newby sitting against the wall, still unsteady from his encounter with Harry Warden. "Are you ok Chief?" Larry lends him a hand to stand then turns to see the body of a young girl pinned to the wall with a miner pick piercing through her mouth and into the wall. Blood still drooling out her lips and down the pick handle. Her chest is exposed showing her rib cage ripped open and an empty hole where her heart should be.

Larry feels the rest of his dinner begging for freedom and heads to the bathroom, but doesn't make it as he turns away from the horrifying sight. Falling to his knees Larry expels what food is left in his stomach while pointing towards the bathroom.

At first, Jake and Tom cannot get themselves to enter. The site of blood splattered on the walls, a pool of blood still wet surrounding the toilet was a gruesome crime scene. The bathtub is filled with red water concealing most the body of a young man whose face is barely floating in what looks like a salad bowl of intestines bobbing around his head and an eyeball starring from the abyss bumping against his broken nose.

The faucet is slowly running overfilling the tub making a waterfall spill over. Jake gets beyond the gore in front of him and carefully walks in to shut off the faucet. "This is beyond insane." He looks at the boy in the tub. "He put up one heck of a fight." He slowly closes the door. "I need to call this in." Jake watches Tom help Larry up and insist they return to their rooms.

While Larry gains his composure Chief Newby is at his car calling in the scene. Tom picks up the very heavy valentine box and places it on the chief's car. "Jake you can have the honor of opening up this valentine gift." Tom steps back and waits for Jake to finish his call. He over hears Martin on the other end mention a disturbance at the back of tunnel five.

Chief Newby nervously opens the Valentine box and finds three hearts inside and a note that reads, "Three, two one. My killing will never be done. Valentine lover's hearts will soon become one." Hopelessness overwhelms him, blocking any sense of doing. He sees two police cars come flying into the parking lot. It is Deputy Martin and Deputy Ben. Together the three set forth plans to conceal the crime scene. Jake decides to head to the mine. Tom and Larry follow behind.


	10. CH10MBV

**MY BLOODY VALENTINE, ONCE AGAIN**

_By, october57rain_

**Chapter Ten**

**Saturday, February 14**

Marsha stands in the light of the moon just outside the back entrance of tunnel five. Her flashlight unsteadily illuminates the ground. With both hands she directs the beam motioning it around the near walls until a sound from the woods pushes her inside. The air weighs heavy as she cautiously moves deeper into the tunnel with fear playing puppeteer with every step. A noise from the darkness startles Marsha and she leans against the cold dirt wall.

Convincing herself it was most likely a mine rat she continues on to the piled up coal cars. The timber beams that once trapped her were heavy and with each lift the agonizing pain in her side becomes more unbearable forcing her to stop. Moving the timbers was out of the question so Marsha sits down, while she waits for the pain to subside. Back and forth her eyes follow the beam of light until she can no longer take the pinching pain in her side. "Just a few minutes rest", Marsha thinks as she leans against a coal car. The flashlight beam bounces off of something shiny. It is her bracelet up near the ceiling draped over a nail protruding out of a support beam. Joy and relief fills her and she smiles while holding the beam of light on her bracelet as she rest.

The moon has begun its descent into Valentine's Day when Bobby parks his truck a short distance away from the mine entrance. "I can't believe we are doing this." He turns to Dean, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" A slight shiver runs up Bobby's back looking at Dean dressed in the miner garb Tom had almost hit him with.

"Chill out dude." Dean steps out of the truck with the miner mask in his hand and looks down the long decline to the opened doors of tunnel five. "Look," he turns to Bobby, "No one has been here, if they had those doors would have been closed, so let's get in there and find the tape."

A noise comes from behind. When Bobby turns to look he gives a smile. "Did you guys enjoy the ride? Hope it wasn't too windy for you!" He sees Dwayne's sheepish-grin response. "Hey, I was going to take you back to the motel, but you guys wanted to join the party."

After a brief discussion it was decided, Bobby and Dean would walk the trail that led to the back of the mine and Sandy and Dwayne would go in from the front. They were hoping to cover more ground in a short time. Carol and Russ followed Dean and Bobby until the path split off into the woods then they went off on their own.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Bobby asked Dean as they searched the ground area of the path for the tape.

Flashing his light in the direction Carol and Russ left Dean nodded, "Sure, Carol and Russ use to live here, so they know where there going." The moon's light faded enriching the darkness, "We would have to take a path that the moon can't reach." He takes a deep sigh. "Hey, there's the mine opening." Just ahead was the back entrance to tunnel five. No longer did the moon caress its entry.

As they stood at the entrance a shadowy figure appeared on the hillside. His form barely recognizable as Bobby called out, "Russell is that you? Where is Carol?" The figure approached with heavy steps. Bobby backs up knocking into Dean who just stood and stared. "Oh crap!" The figure raised a miner pick into the air.

"Run," Dean shouted and the two of them ducked into the mine. Fear sewed itself to every nerve in their bodies, twisting their minds into total confusion. With their backs against the mine wall Dean found the strength to reach for the power box. The tunnel lights flickered on and off several times before finally staying on.

Marsha was just reaching for her bracelet by standing on a wobbly tipped coal car when the lights first flickered. Startled by the flash, she thought she had seen someone coming from the front of the mine shaft. Quietly she called out, "Hello," she strained her eyes as the lights flickered and then they stayed on and she could see no one, but was convinced someone was there. She could hear their hollow sounding breathe as it bounced off the mine walls. "Is there someone there?" The car below her moved and she grabbed the support beam to steady her balance. "Dean, is that you?" There was no response.

Finding herself alone Marsha reluctantly decided the echoing tones of breathing was her own as she found the pain in her side making it hard to fill her lungs. Looking up at the bracelet she used the support beam to steady herself then reached, but the bracelet was too high. Carefully she stood on her tip toes which made her side scream with pain. Just as she touched one end of the bracelet with the tip of her fingers, she lost her balance.

The coal car swayed back and forth throwing Marsha against the cold dirt wall. Knocking her unconscious to the ground then pinning her beneath its heavy weight. The figure approached and was about to swing its pick and finish Marsha off when a sound from the front of the mine drew its attention. A short distance from where Marsha lied was a side tunnel where the figure dressed in full miner garb disappeared.

Using her hands Sandy spoke and with a shaking voice in a whispering tone, "Dwayne, I'm scared, let's go back."

Seeing the fear in her eyes Dwayne hand signed, "Its ok," he waved his hands in a circle, "There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just you and me and we have our friends at the other side." He gives her a smile. "They are probably just around the corner."

"No!" Sandy signs and speaks, "I just want to go back to the motel."

Thinking for a moment Dwayne gets an idea and pulls from his jacket a small blue box with a red ribbon and bow. He holds it out to her and sees her look at the box and then at him and back at the box.

She takes the gift from him, "Oh, Dwayne you shouldn't have." As she is about to open the box Dwayne nudges her, knocking her off balance, "Dwayne," Sandy looks up and sees tears forming in the corner of his eyes then the blood that slowly pours out his mouth. That is when she sees the miner beside her with his pick dripping with blood raised above his head. Before she can get her screams of fear out the pick becomes lodged into her skull and as Dwayne falls to his knees trying to hold on to that last spark of life the miner is shaking Sandy's head back and forth to pry his pick from her brain.

Blood spews out from the top of Sandy's head spraying all over Dwayne's face. The miner steps back and watches as Dwayne takes her hand and together they fall lifeless in the dirt.

The sounds echo through the mine tunnel, "Did you hear that!" Dean turns to Bobby who is frozen. "Whoever was out there must not of seen us and Turning the tunnel lights on could have scared him away or at least to the front entrance." With their flashlights they search for the origin of the sound but find nothing, "We need to hurry up." Dean shines his light and can see the wreckage a few yards ahead. "Look, we need to find that tape so we can get the hell out of here."

Agreeing with a nod Bobby follows close behind Dean until fear takes over and without warning he turns and runs for the back entrance of the mine. He can hear Dean calling him to come back, but his feet don't listen they are set in one direction, back to the entrance and to his truck, but before he can make it he crashes into the miner in full garb with his pick axe resting over his shoulder.

Bobby falls backwards to the ground and sees the pick axe coming down towards him. He screams then rolls just in time as the pick is driven into the dirt throwing rock and dust into the air. Somehow Bobby manages to get to his feet and starts running.

Dean sees the miner pull his pick from the dirt and yells, "Get the hell away from him!" The miner quickly turns his upper body towards Dean with a frightening motion. Looking for something to fight with Dean grabs a long piece of wood. But in an effort to ward off the danger Dean finds himself pinned to the wall with the miner axe penetrating through his shoulder, his toes barely touching the ground.

Dean's screams of pain echo out the mine and fade to a murmur where Chief Newby, Tom and Larry had just arrived on the far side of the hill. When they hear the sounds of agony they look to one another then run to the top of the bank and stand on the railroad tracks. "Look," Newby says, "There is light coming from the woods over there." He gives a moment thought. "We need to split up, Tom why don't you take the woods while I take the mine."

Back in the mine a rock hits the miner in the head turning his attention to Bobby who throws another. Bobby has no idea what he is doing or how he will defend himself. He wants to give Dean the time to get away in hope he too can escape. But the miner does not remove the pick from the wall. Instead he picks up a handsaw from a tool box leaving Dean dangling in pain.

Watching the miner stomp his way Bobby looks at the screw driver he had grabbed from the same tool box and realizes he wasn't thinking straight. Before the miner gets to close Bobby takes off running a sound steers him away from the back entrance and into a joint shaft that leads into another tunnel. He searches up one end and the other unsure which way to go he runs deeper into the mine.


End file.
